


Family Education

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, F/M, First Time, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Happy Sex, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: As a boy starts to head home from school, he was asked to get dinner from his sister that has taken the role of his mother, then ends up taking his brother along. After encountering and scaring off the school bullies with his mothers taser, the brothers go home as the older brother starts making dinner. Once dinner was ready to cook, things get educational with him and his sister as his brother starts going into his curiosity stage.





	Family Education

“Have a good weekend Larry.” My teacher said as he walked by me while I was unlocking my bike, making me nod as I coiled it up, then clipped it to my bike's body.

Once I got my helmet on, I got on my bike and took off. A few blocks later, my phone rang, making me pull out my phone, then smile as it was my sister.

“Yes mom.” I said as I answered it.

“Please stop calling me that.” She said. “I’m not taking over for her."

“You're taking care of your brothers like you are so you are mom.” I said. “I think I prefer you our mom anyways. What do you need?”

“Can you get dinner for us?” She asked. “I kinda forgot what you guys wanted. I’ll pay you back.”

“No need.” I said, then smiled. “Pay me back only if you accept me as your son.”

“That’s not going to happen.” She said, making my smile fade.

“We’ll see.” I said with disappointment in my voice.

I hung up, then called my little brother.

“Yes big brother?” He yelped with excitement.

“Calm please.” I said with a smile. “I’ll be home in a minute. Tell me again what you wanted for dinner.”

“Lasagna.” He said.

“Oh that’s right.” I said with a smile. “Thanks.”

“Wait, can you get me some candy to?” He asked.

“What kind?” I asked.

“Um...” He said, then a silence, making me giggle.

“I'll surprise you.” I said.

“Yeah, that might be best.” He said. “Why are you always gone by the time I get outside? Can’t you wait for me anymore?”

“I’m just down the street.” I said. “I’ll go slow.”

“Okay thanks.” He said as he hung up.

A minute later, my brother caught up, then he hugged me.

“Thanks for slowing down.” He said. “Are you cooking or is mom?”

I giggled as I couldn't believe I got him saying it now.

“Mom is still having trouble accepting that title.” I said. “You might want to do one of your mom things and say mom in every sentence. It cracks me up every time you did it to our real mom.”

“I can do that.” He said with a smile.

“And to answer your question about who's cooking, I’ll let you decide since it’s not decided yet.” I said

“You cook, your way better than both moms.” He said, making me nod in agreement. “Your almost at dad’s level of cooking even though he was the professional.”

“That’s my aim.” I said with a smile.

Once we got to the store, we locked up our bikes, then walked in to the store.

“You get the noodles, sauce and beef while I get the cottage cheese, corn and regular cheese.” I said.

“Okay.” He said as we broke off in opposite directions.

Once I got my stuff, I started heading back, then saw my brother was being picked on by the school bully again.

I sighed as I pulled out my taser and walked to him. Once i was in range, I sent off a few sparks as I approached him, making the bully gasp as he looked at me, then fled as he saw the taser, making my brother giggle.

“That never gets old to see.” He said with another giggle. “Kinda wish I can take care of my own problems though.”

“I will never let you fight on your own.” I said. “I will always have your back.”

“I know you will.” He said as he handed me the stuff he was assigned. “I got the good sauce, Italian style.”

I smiled and nodded, then grabbed the items as we walked to the checkout stand. Once the items were paid, we walked to our bikes, but the bully and his big brother approached, making me pull out my taser and stared at them in seriousness.

“Please, make my day.” I said.

The bullies brother chuckled, making me send off a spark, then his face filled with nervousness.

"Thought it was fake did you?” I asked. “My mom was a cop before she was killed. I’m also armed with a pistol”

Just as I said that, I reached into my pocket, making them flee with a gasp.

“Do you really have mom’s gun?” My brother asked.

“No, but I could see they weren't going to back down with the taser alone and I don't want to be beaten today.” I said softly.

An old woman's giggle filled the air, making us look back and saw her staring at us.

“Risky bluff, but necessary.” She said as she walked passed us.

Once we got home, we parked our bikes in the garage, then closed the door as my brother ran into the house.

“Mom can you teach me how to take care of myself?” My brother asked. “I need to learn to fight like you so I can take care of my brother to mom.”

I giggled as my sister whined.

“Did you really have to get him to do this Larry?” She whined, making me giggle again.

“So can you mom?” He asked.

“Yes, yes, just stop calling me mom.”She whined.

“You are my mom.” He said. “I will never stop calling you what you are mom.”

“God I hate this part of the job, I wish you two would just grow up.” She growled.

“You do realized you get paid for a job right mom?” He said.

“Shut it.” She said, making me giggle as I walked into the house, then started to cook.

“Oh God, cant wait.” My sister moaned as she saw me put the noodles in the boiling water. “You're the best brother ever.”

“Hay.” My brother whined.

“As in cooking.” SHe said quickly, making me giggle as my brother nodded and walked away. “Almost went to the guillotine there.”

I giggled and nodded, then she hugged me as she kissed me on the cheek.

“Thanks for being so helpful with taking care of your brother when I’m not around.” She said.

“Anytime.” I said, making her smile and give me another kiss.

“You sure act like mom, mom.” I said with a grin as I braced myself for her punch, but It didn't happen, making me look to her and saw her staring at me in worry. “What’s wrong?”

“Do I hit you that much?” She asked.

“No, only when I ask for it.” I said in worry, then my grin return. “Which I do a lot and enjoy getting your reaction.”

She rolled her eyes and walked away, making me giggle.

“That one is the best reaction.” I said.

Once the lasagna was prepared, someone touch my hand, making me look down to see my brother standing there holding a porn magazine.

“Can you teach me more about this?” He asked.

I stared at the magazine, then looked around with my eyes as my sister would have a fit if she found out. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a ten.

“Go ask mom and thanks for this.” I said as I gave him the money while taking the magazine, then hid in my jacket as my brother stared at the money with a smile as he walked away.

“God, how do you get so good at sneaking the good stuff out of our mom’s room?” I mumbled.

“I don't know, just do.” He said, making me look at him and saw him peeking around the corner with a grin.

“Go ask mom.” I said. “I don't know anything like she does.”

“She don't have a dick and I wish to learn about that part like you already know about." HE said. “I seen you play with it several times and I kinda wish to learn more about that white stuff.”

“Um, maybe later.” I said in discomfort as I didn't know how he watched me without me knowing. “Go ask mom about the other parts.”

“Okay.” He said and ran away. “Mom, can you teach me about sex?”

I busted out laughing as my face became hot with embarrassment.

“What?” My sister said with a slightly shaken voice.

“I wish to know more about sex mom.” My brother said, making me giggle.

“Okay, um, I think I can teach you a few things.” My sister said nervously. “Come to my room and I’ll show you anything you ask.”

I stared at the wall in disbelief as my mom refused to tell me anything when I asked.

Once the food was in the oven, I crept to her room and peeked in, then I saw them both naked on her bed as my brother touched her slit as he looked up to her.

“That would be my clitoris and is the best part for someone to touch.” She said as my shaft started to stiffen, then she grabbed his hand with nervousness on her face as he tried to reach inside her, but let him go as my brother stared at her in worry. “Sorry, don't worry about me, I’m fine.”

“What’s our best spot to be touched?” He asked as he pulled back and exposed his semi-hard three inch shaft.

She stared at it, then glanced to his face before glancing up to me, making my brother looked at me.

“Brother come join us and teach me your stuff too.” He said.

I took a step back as I shook my head.

“Are you scared?” He asked in worry. “I never thought to see that in your face.”

“No, I'm not scared.” I said. “Just nervous since mom wouldn't do this when she was alive.”

“That's because you weren't going through puberty at the time.” She said. “She only talks then. He’s just started by the looks of it and you are in the middle by the size of your bulge.”

I smiled nervously as I hid myself behind the wall.

“Don’t be nervous brother.” He said. “It’s not that scary.”

“He’s right.” She said.

“Can you teach me the stuff in your magazines and movies?” He asked.

My sister looked to her dresser to where her magazines were stashed.

“Shit, sorry brother.” My brother whined as he looked at me. “I sold It to him mom.”

My sister looked at him as he held up money, then she sighed and took the money as she looked at me.

“Please don't take that to school.” She said, then looked to my brother. “What do you wish to learn first?”

“How about the licking part, where do I lick?” He asked.

My sister’s face filled with nervousness, then she glanced at me before looking back to him.

I walked away as she started to lay back to show him what he wanted, then went into the kitchen as I tried to calm my arousal and shock as she never allowed me to have anything like that with just a sigh in response, then I stared out in disbelief as the image of my sister about to lye back for my brother instead of her just telling him with words filled my head. I quickly walk back to her room and saw my brother eating her out. I stared in disbelief as my sister laid back with a pleasured smile, making me smile as my face burned up.

“You are the best sister in the world.” I said softly, but my sister opened her eyes as if she heard that, then she smiled, making me flee.

“No don't run, he’s amazing and I wish to know how much you know.” She said, making me stop and look back to her.

“Maybe later.” I said as I hid behind the wall.

“That means no.” My brother said as I peeked around the corner.

“I don't think so on this type of topic.” SHe said as she stared at me in worry, then looked at my brother. “He’ll be back now that he knows I'm okay with this.”

“Wait, so your saying there’s a chance that he will teach me his stuff?” He asked as he looked towards me, making me pull behind the wall, then peeked out just to see my sister smile and shrugged her shoulders as she stared at me.

I went to the bathroom as I needed to get this urge to join them off me. Once I got there, I closed the door and sat down on the toilet as I pulled out the magazine, then started to masturbate to it.

“No don’t.” My sister whispered forcefully, making me gasp as I looked at her and saw she was watching while masterbating to me.

She stared at me nervously, then glanced toward my cock, making me look towards it and saw my brother on his knees as he stared at me with four inches of his fully erected cock in one of his hands as his other hand was about to touch mine. I looked at my sister nervously as she held back a smile, then I sighed as I let go of my shaft as I grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. I set the magazine down, then stared at my brothers face as he stared at me emotionless. I grabbed his hand and saw he was stroking himself dry, making me reach into my jacket and pull out my sister’s toy lube.

“Hey that's mine.” My sister whined, making my brother giggle. “You need to stop taking my stuff and giving it to your brother.”

“I’ll buy it from you from now on.” I said as I pulled out a five.

She stared at me, then sighed.

“No, I’ll add it to your allowance.” She said, making me stare at her in disbelief.

“Who are you and what have you done with my sister?” I asked.

She smiled and shook her head.

“I’m just trying to teach what mom can’t.” She said. “Now get to teaching. I kinda want to know if you can make him…”

Her voice traveled off as she bit her lip as she held back a smile. I sighed and looked to my brothers softening shaft, then to his face as he stared at my sister just before he looked at me. I let go of his hand, then started to stroke his shaft, making my brother gasp.

“Wow, that feels a lot different then when I did it.” He moaned.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe he went with it.” My sister said under her breath as she moved away from the door, then moved her head back in the doorway with a red face. “God, he really is good if he has that face.”

I looked to my brother and saw his eyes were closed with pure pleasure. I smiled as I always wanted to make him this happy so I started to stroke him like I would to myself, making my brother moan.

“Faster, faster please.” He moaned.

I did as I was told, then I felt him start to thrust into my hand slightly as he stared to moan softly. My sister came into the room with disbelief on her face, then she got in front of my brother’s cock and opened her mouth as she glanced at me. I smiled as I never thought to see this.

“Don’t judge.” She said softly. “Some peoples cum is good tasting.”

“I didn't say a word.” I said as i held back a laugh, then my brother let out a low moan as several spurts shot into my sisters mouth, making my sister push my hand away and start sucking him dry.

I stared in disbelief as I felt pre form on my tip as my brother stared at her, then smiled.

“Thanks brother.” He said. “I see you are wanting some too with that stuff on the tip of your dick.”

My sister look down to me, making me move away.

“Not just yet.” She said as she stared at me in worry. “You are special to him if he made you cum. I still need to earn his trust it seems.”

I stared at her, then started to openly masturbate, making my sister smile as she stood up and turned to me, then look to her slit as she opened it up with her fingers. I stopped masturbating as I stared in curiosity, then glanced to her face to see her grinning just before I leaned back as I returned to my masturbation, but used her as my image, making her giggle.

“I’ll give him a week and he’ll be willing to take place in our new event.” She said, then I felt my brother grab my hand, making me look at him nervously.

“Please let me pay you back.” He said.

I looked at my sister and saw her holding back a laugh as she had a red face, then I let go of myself, making my brother start giving me a hand job, but not much effort as he still didn't get it.

“Your not doing it right if he didn't give a response like you did.” She said, making me look at her as my brother stopped doing what he was doing, then started to suck me, making me gasp as I looked at him just as my sister laughed. “Wow, that wasn’t expected.”

I stared at my brother as he looked at me nervously as he sucked me, making me let him do It as he was surprisingly good at it.

“You gotta be kidding me.” She said with a giggle. “Can I try?”

I looked at her, then sighed as I nodded, but my brother shook his head.

“This is my payment for that feeling he gave me.” He said.

“Fine let me have his cum.” She said.

“Um, I don't know about that.” He said. “I wish to try it out too.”

She giggled, then watched as my brother stared to suck me again, making me close my eyes in pleasure as I leaned back. She giggled, then I felt someone lift my shirt just before something touch my nipple, making me moan as It felt good. I opened my eyes to see my sister sucking on it, making me stare at her, then closed my eyes as I didn’t care anymore. A minute later, I started to grunt, making my sister pull away.

“No this one is mine.” He growled as I felt him being pulled away.

“We share please.” She said, making me giggle as I never thought to be fought over, then I stroked myself until I came.

“Oh god you both are good.” She moaned.

“How do you like that salty crap.” He whined, making me giggle as my face became hot. “Well I like sucking him if he makes that face.”

“Okay, I'm done.” I said as I stood up, then pulled my pants up before fleeing the bathroom.

The timer on the stove beeped, making me go to it, then washed my hands before taking the lasagna out of the stove.

“Let me do it.” My brother said. “I want to learn.”

“Okay.” My sister said. “Just be gentle please.”

I smiled and shook my head as I never thought my sister would be so easily seduced by my brother. Once I had the food served out, my sister let out a moan.

“Damn how did you get so good just by watching my movies.” She asked. “I give you permission to learn anytime you wish in this house. Now get your brother to give in please. I want to see what else he knows.”

I took a deep breath and sat at the table as my siblings came out of the bathroom with my brother happily licking cream off his hand, making me stare at it in confusion.

“Looks like he didn't know I could do it too.” She said with a giggle. “Give him some before you eat it all.”

I stared at her slit as I saw a string of slime hanging off her, then shook my head quickly as I started to eat my food as they both sat down naked.

“More for me.” He said with a smile. “Take off your clothes brother. Mom is allowing us to be naked in the house from now on.”

I looked at her, then shook my head.

“Chicken.” He said, making me look at him as he never said that to me.

“No don't do that.” My sister said. “Don’t bully him into it.”

“Sorry.” He said as he stared at me in worry.

I took a deep breath and finished my food, then went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Once I was in the shower, I felt someone touch my back, making me gasp and turn to them, then I saw it was my brother as he held body wash. I sighed and turned around as he started to wash me like I did for him, then he grabbed my shaft, making me grunt as he started to stroke it until it was hard.

“You're quicker than I am on doing that.” He said.

I pulled his hand away as I wanted to get out now. Once I was rinsed off, I got out and saw my clothes were gone, making me look at my brother and saw him smiling.

“Please keep them off for mom.” He said. “I see her stress has dropped a lot now.”

I stared at him, then sighed as I nodded as I opened the door, but froze when I saw my sister behind the door with her ear too it. She looked to me in worry, then to my brother.

“He said he will keep them off.” He said, making her smile, then hugged me.

I felt myself harden from her D cup breast being against my face and her soft skin on my body, making me pull away. My sister looked at me in worry, then smiled as she saw my shaft.

“Sorry.” She said.

“I really hope this don't distract me in class.” I whined and walked to my room, then got under the covers.

“Why are you going to bed at six?” My brother asked.

“He’s trying to hide his impressive dick.” My sister said. “Let him be.”

I shook my head and I placed my face in the pillow, then closed my eyes. I woke up with a hard on and horniness through the roof, making me whine as I sat up, then looked to my brother’s bed, but saw he wasn’t there. I stood up and walked toward the bathroom, but I glanced into my sisters room before I got there and saw my brother sleeping next to my sister naked, making me stare at them in disbelief as I saw cum was all over her slit. I took a deep breath and walked in, then climbed on top of my sister as I kept my eyes on her face. A second later I glanced down to her slit as I lined myself up to her. Once lined up, I glanced to my brother as he stared at me with a smile.

“It feels great.” He whispered.

I smiled nervously, then looked to my sister’s face. After taking a deep breath, I pushed into her just as my sister gasp as she opened her eyes, making my panic shoot through the roof.

“No, no." She said as she pulled me down on top of her. “Damn, your so long.”

My brother giggled as I felt myself calm, then she placed her hands on my hips and moved me in her.

“Do as you like to me.” She said. “Learn what you wish through me.”

I nodded, then she let me go as I looked at her and started to fuck her, making her moan as my brother stared to move. I looked at him and saw him getting over me with a hard shaft.

“What are you doing?” I asked.

“I want to fuck you too.” He said.

“Um no honey, don't scare him off by going to quick.” My sister said.

“Just go slow.” I said, making my sister stare at me in disbelief.

“Never mind.” She said with a smile.

My brother got on top of me, then I felt his head touch my backdoor, making me stare at my sister nervously as she stared at me in worry. My brother pushed in, making me grunt as my sister stared in disbelief.

“Did you like that?” She asked.

I nodded slowly as it did feel nice, making her smile.

“Are you willing to do that to me sometime?” She asked.

“Maybe later.” I said nervously, then start to fuck her as I started to suck on her nipple, making her moan.

“Yes, later is fine.” She moaned. “Oh god, you done this before, haven’t you?”

I giggled as I shook my head.

“Man, some beginner you are.” She said as she closed her eyes.

My brother moaned as I felt him cum in me, making me stare out in disbelief as my sister stared at me in worry, then she got ready to comfort me.

“I’m okay.” I said. “It felt different.”

She smiled as my brother pulled out of me, then laid down with pleasure on his face. My sister took a deep breath as I started to fuck her again, then I felt myself getting close, making me start panting. I tried to pull out at the last second, but my sister held me still as she moaned just as I felt her clamp around me, pushing me over the edge and came deep in her.

“I’m sorry.” I yelped.

“It’s okay.” My sister said. “I took the pill before your brother came in me.”

“My turn.” My brother said.

My sister giggled as I pulled out of her, then looked at my brother as he laid on his stomach and stared at me.

“Wait me?” I asked.

My brother nodded, making me look at my sister as she stared at him in disbelief.

“I think I may got him hooked like you did to me.” She said.

“Wait what?” I asked. “I got you hooked?”

“You fucking me when I was asleep was the best shock ever, then the feeling of you in me made me not want to stop you.” She said.

“So your not angry that I raped you?” I asked.

“This isn’t rape to me if we are both willing.” She said. “Now make your brother happy while I make breakfast.”

“You're bad a cooking.” My brother said, making me glare at him.

“Not with biscuits and gravy.” She said as she placed her hand on my arm.

“True that, but he’s better.” He said, making my sister giggle.

“I agree on that one too.” She said as she walked out of the room.

“Why are you becoming a bully.” I growled. “I taught you better than that. Do you want me to start ignoring you for that? Because I will.”

“No don't.” He yelped. “I’m sorry.”

“You better be.” I said as I got ready to get off the bed.

“Wait, aren’t you wanting to fuck me?” He asked.

I stared at him as I thought he was only showing off, then I saw him staring at me in worry.

“Seriously?” I asked, making him nod.

“I want you to feel what I felt while fucking you.” He said.

I took a deep breath, the got over him, making him smile as he laid flat again. I stared at his ass, then reached up to it and spread it apart while examining it just as I glanced to the shape that move at the door. My sister smiled with a flush face of lust, then she nodded as she motioned me to continue. I looked to my brother, then lined myself up before pushing in slowly, making my brother moan with a light grunt.

“Damn your big.” He moaned, making my sister laugh.

“Yes he is.” She said. “Do you like it? Am I going to enjoy it?”

“Yes you will.” He moaned. “Please continue brother.”

I pushed my whole length into him with only a few grunts of pleasure form him, then I laid down on him, making him turn his head to kiss me on the lips.

“You’re the best brother ever.” He said as I started to fuck him, then I flipped him on top of me, making my sister grin as i started to give him a handjob as I fucked him.

A few minutes later, the smell of biscuits filled the air as I felt myself getting close while my brother moaned softly as I felt his ass tighten around me just as my sister pulled my hand away to suck him dry.

“Please let me feel that ending I'm hearing approaching big brother.” My brother moaned.

Not much longer after saying that, I pushed as far as I could in him just before I unloaded myself.

“Oh yeah, I like that feeling.” He moaned. “Can we do this more often?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. I boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
